


Being Uke

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Trowa make teasing remarks to Duo and Quatre about being ukes but they soon find the tables turned.  Lots of smut and boy love all around in this one which eventually turns out to be 1x2x3x4x5. Explicit sexual scenes. 6 chapters. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Frisbee left my hand, sailing through the air, wobbling slightly as it turned downward. Quatre caught the flying disc and executed a perfect roll on the grassy hill before standing, grinning triumphantly at me. I had to laugh, I mean he looked so damn cute in those baggy cargo shorts. In the past half-hour he had made me laugh more than I had in the past several weeks. He reminded me of a puppy. Not that he looked like a dog, mind you, it's just that he had the same manic energy in his compact form that a small terrier might have. Quatre jogged over with the Frisbee.

"Lets...go get...something...to drink, okay?" Quatre's out-of-breath request brought me out of my reverie. I nodded and we headed over to the terrace where Heero and Trowa were stretched out on lawn chairs, sipping cold drinks and watching the two of us cavort like fools. Of course, the mansion we were staying at, complete with terrace and acres of lawn belonged to Quatre. His father had invested in so much property that even Quatre had never been to all of his houses. This was one of his favorites so we were staying here to get some rest between missions. Wufei was wrapping up some loose ends on his latest assignment and would join us in a week or two.

Quatre flopped down in the grass near Trowa's chair and I settled near Heero's feet.

Quatre looked up at his lover from underneath sweaty bangs. "Could I have a sip of your drink, love?"

Trowa gave him a level look, a smile turning up one corner of his mouth. "Lazy uke," he said and jerked his head toward the drink cart on the terrace. "Fix one for yourself."

I wasn't sure what to make of Trowa's rudeness and I glanced at Quatre. Apparently, he was as surprised as I was. His eyes were very round as he just stared at Trowa.

Heero glanced over at Trowa and then to Quatre and I, and said, "They are lazy ukes. Always make us do all the work." I guess he and Trowa thought this was funny as they both started chuckling.

"Hey!" I raised myself up on my arms to glare at Heero. I mean, besides just being rude, I figured the seme/uke thing was kind of private, ya know? But they weren't finished yet.

"Could you imagine if the two of them were together?" Trowa chuckled.  
"Yeah, they would never get around to doing anything because neither would want to be seme!" Heero's comment started both of them laughing in earnest. I guess my face must have shown my shock because Heero pointed at me and laughed even harder.

I stood up. "C'mon Quat," I held out my hand to the small, blond boy. His face mirrored the shock I felt. "Looks like they're the ones who are being lazy." I stuck my tongue out at Heero (mature, I know) and dragged Quatre over to the drink cart.

He pouted as he filled a glass with ice from the cart. "Let's see if they get any tonight!" I snickered in agreement but knew I would end up forgiving Heero. I always did. Glancing over at the other two boys I saw their heads bent together as if they were plotting something. I turned back to my drink, determined to ignore them.

*********

I lay on the bed, hands behind my head as I stared up at nothing. The greenish glow from Heero's laptop colored the far corner of the ceiling. I turned onto my side to better see the laptop's owner.

"Heero, did you mean what you said today?"

"Hm?" He looked up at me, the display from the laptop reflecting in his eyes, making him look like something from a sci-fi movie.

"About me being...uke...and you doing all the work."

He sighed and closed the laptop. Crossing the room, he sat on the bed next to me but didn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't really mean that. I guess I was just trying to be funny."

"You know, Heero, that you don't 'do all the work.' I mean, it's not like I just lay there."

Heero's startled eyes met mine. "Duo! I know you don't 'just lay there.'"

"Heero, if we were making love and I asked you to stop, would you?"

He looked confused. "You know I would. I have."

"Okay. Think about those times that I asked you to stop. Was there part of you that didn't want to stop?"

He smiled crookedly. "Well, there was a part that didn't want to stop."

"Well, why did you?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Because you asked me to. I didn't want to hurt you."

I tilted my head to look at him. "Alright, so I asked you to stop, and some part of you," I smiled, "listened and obeyed."

"I guess." He still looked confused.

Sighing, I pushed myself up to a sitting position. "Being uke doesn't mean that you give up control. In the best scenario, the bottom has most of the control. Even of the pace." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Point taken."

I decided it was time to bring up a subject we had talked about before. Problem was, Heero's lips moving across my neck was making it hard to think.

"It's...it's fun being uke," I was beginning to pant as his lips drifted over my shoulder, "you should...ahhh...try it...sometime."

His mouth was moving down my chest. "How about you try it now?" he whispered.

"I...I was thinking, oohh," his breath was tickling my stomach, "you said that...you would try it someday."

"Mmm," his tongue dipped into my navel. "Duo, you like being bottom. I like being top. Let's leave it like that for now."

He was trailing kisses down my abdomen, over my hips.

"Oh...okay." His mouth moved again and I couldn't think anymore.

*********

"Heero!" I stuck my head in the door of the room I shared with Mr. Sensitivity but he wasn't there. Shrugging, I decided to pass the time by exploring Quatre's house. On the second floor I passed several guest rooms similar to the one Heero and I shared. Passing one room I caught a blur of movement behind a partially closed door. Easing closer I peered through the open crack and saw something that made my jaw drop. Trowa was standing before a full-length mirror practicing some kind of exercises or gymnastics. But it wasn't so much what he was doing as what he was wearing that made my heart stop. (Or maybe I should say 'wasn't wearing.')

All the banged-pilot had on was a pair of dark green, very brief, briefs. When he turned to continue stretching, I realized that the briefs were actually a thong. I had to close my mouth to keep from groaning. He had such an amazing body and I could see every muscle in his well-toned ass. I could feel the sweat break out on my brow as he bent forward at the waist and planted his palms flat on the floor in front of him. Then he raised himself, and put his hands on his hips, stretching his back. Bending backwards he then placed his hands behind him on the ground, feet still planted on the floor. I know my eyes must have been bugging out of my head. All I could think was, 'Quatre, you lucky bastard!'

Pushing his feet off the floor, Trowa held himself in a handstand for several seconds, then propelled himself into a series of flips that brought him closer to the door that I hid behind. Nervously, I backed up to avoid being seen and gracefully tripped over my feet to land hard on the floor. Two seconds later the door jerked open and Trowa scowled down at me. I tried to look innocent as I winced and rubbed my sore behind.

"Maxwell, were you spying on me?"

I stammered as I tried to think of a reply that would save my life.

"Er...no, I....uh....I saw....something, and I didn't know what...er....who it was. I...didn't mean to....disturb you." I know I sounded ridiculous and was sure he could see the sweat running down my forehead. I let out a manly 'Eep!' as he reached down and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the room.

"I keep up with my gymnastics training to stay sharp on missions," he explained.

I must have looked confused because he continued, "The exercises I do are especially formatted to enhance agility and strength. I've been teaching Quatre. I could teach you, too." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I shrugged, trying to appear calm.

He stepped behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, moved me to the mirror. Standing beside me he started explaining the exercises while I desperately tried not to stare at his body reflected beside mine.

"We'll start off with the stretching and limbering exercises, but we have to go slowly even with those, at first. Also, it's always best to warm up the muscles with some brisk walking or jogging first. Today, I'll just demonstrate for you, since I don't really know what kind of shape you're in."

"Hey!" I brought my eyes up to meet his in the mirror before I saw the humor reflected there.

"Baka," he smiled, "I know you're a Gundam pilot, and not exactly a couch potato, but we all could use a little conditioning, huh? Why don't you let me see what we have to work with, hm?"

I stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds. What the hell, I figured. It was innocent, right? Just some physical conditioning to help ensure success on our missions, right? Riiiggghhhttt, my hentai brain said, but my hands started undoing the buttons on my shirt and pants. Soon I stood before the mirror in my boxers, trying again to appear calm and collected.

Trowa walked around me, one hand on his chin as he studied my near- naked form. I was definitely getting nervous and tried not to shift my weight from one foot to the other. Pausing behind me he looked over my shoulder into the mirror. Lacing his fingers in mine, he pulled my hands up until my arms were held out at 90 degree angles from my body.  
"Hm," he murmured, "not too bad." His low voice and the feel of his fingers in mine sent a tingle through me that had nothing to do with nervousness. Afraid of embarrassing myself, I closed my eyes and imagined being outdoors on the coldest day of the year, on the most boring reconnaissance mission I could remember. All such thoughts fled when I felt a tickle of warm breath and soft lips against the side of my neck. My eyes flew open as I gaped at the sight of Trowa's head bent close to mine in the mirror. He pulled one hand away from mine to wrap around me and lightly rested his fingertips against my stomach. His touch felt like ice and fire at the same time and I sucked in my breath. Trowa's lips continued to mark a trail along my neck and my head fell back involuntarily as I wondered if I wanted this to stop. Some part of my brain was trying to determine if this was right. The other part was evilly laughing, 'Heero? Heero Who?'

Trowa's next actions cleared my brain of all thought. He started talking to me. Now, I know that might not seem like a big thing to some people, but Heero never talked. Not while making love, anyway. And he had certainly never said the kinds of things that Trowa was saying.

"I was wrong before when I said that you were 'not bad'" he whispered against my neck, "you're so much better than that. You're beautiful," he punctuated his words with small nibbles on my earlobe. "You look and smell and taste like heaven," he breathed as he undid the tie on my braid and separated the strands to flow down my back. His words sent shivers through me that threatened to make my legs buckle. Still, I fought to bring myself back to reality as my brain finally realized that I had been hearing the sound of running water from the adjoining bathroom. Quatre, I thought, as I heard the water being shut off. Shaking off the heavy, almost drugged feeling, I tried to take a step away from Trowa only to find that he had wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Trowa," I managed to croak, as I met his eyes in the mirror. "Heero...."

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and out walked...Heero?! He was wearing only a towel he had draped over his shoulders and was casually using to rub his wet hair.

"Heero!" I squeaked in surprise as several thoughts ran through my brain within milliseconds. The first was that old line, "This isn't what it looks like!" The second was, "He's gonna kill me," closely followed by "What the hell is Heero doing in Trowa's bathroom?"

I'm sure all these thoughts were clearly displayed in my features. I've never been one to be able to hide my emotions. As I stood there with my mouth frozen open Heero walked towards me with a smile on his face. Stopping in front of me, he looked over my shoulder to share that smile with Trowa.

"Took him long enough to find us," Heero smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Heero!" I squeaked in surprise as several thoughts ran through my brain within milliseconds. The first was that old line, "This isn't what it looks like!" The second was, "He's gonna kill me," closely followed by "What the *hell* is Heero doing in Trowa's bathroom?"

I'm sure all these thoughts were clearly displayed in my features. I've never been one to be able to hide my emotions. As I stood there with my mouth frozen open, Heero walked towards me with a smile on his face. Stopping in front of me, he looked over my shoulder to share that smile with Trowa.

"Took him long enough to find us," Heero smirked.

My brain was trying to wrap itself around these incredible events when it was shocked again. Quatre walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel slung around his slim hips. When he saw me he squealed, "Duo!" and ran over to hug me, the towel threatening to drop to the floor at any second. I now found myself between Trowa and Quatre, their arms around me and suddenly it was all too much. My knees buckled as little gray swishy spots formed near the edge of my vision. I felt myself being lowered to the carpet and as if from far away I heard a voice say, "Let him get a little air."

I lay on the carpet, my vision returning to normal and the tingly sensation began to pass. I looked up to see Heero and Trowa sitting on the bed watching me. Turning my head I realized it was cradled in Quatre's lap. He stroked my hair away from my face with gentle fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his aqua-colored eyes large with concern. I smiled a little and raised a hand to weakly brush against his cheek.

"Yeah," I said, thinking how pretty Quat was and how silly I must look, lying on the floor like some swooning Victorian chick.

"What's going on?" I managed to ask.

"You got a little dizzy, that's all." Quatre was still looking worried.

I cast an exasperated look at him. "That's not what I meant!" I waved a hand to indicate the four of us, "I mean, what's going *on*?" I looked at Heero. I knew I had to hear an explanation from him.

Quatre, with my head still in his lap, turned a pretty shade of pink. "Duo, they say they want to see us together." He bit his lip and couldn't quite meet my eyes. I'm sure my stunned expression wasn't helping him.

Heero sighed and rose from the bed to sit in front of me on the floor. Quatre got up to sit beside Trowa as I sat up cross-legged and looked Heero in the eyes. He took a deep breath. "Duo, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. It's just that Trowa and I," he cut his eyes towards the brown-haired boy, "we've kind of had this fantasy about watching you and Quatre together." His voice grew softer and his eyes held mine. "Duo, I love you more than anything. I love you so much that I want to share that love. These guys are pretty special to me; to us; I want to show them how I feel." He looked down and clasped my hands in his. "If this makes you feel too uncomfortable, then we'll just forget about it." He raised his eyes again to mine and I could see the uncertainty there. I'm sure that Heero didn't know that I could read the vulnerability in his beautiful eyes. Maybe I was the only one who could see it, but when he looked at me with that expression, well, I knew I would end up doing anything for him. In some ways, Heero was the most vulnerable of all of us.

But, I was still feeling as if I was in a state of shock. I looked up at Quatre to see him watching me with a nervous look on his face.

"Quatre, they...they...talked to you about this?" Huh. Dumb question, Maxwell.

Quatre bit his lip and nodded. I had to draw him out since Quatre didn't seem to be volunteering much information.

"And?"

The small blond brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. (How he kept that towel from falling off, I'll never know.) He looked as if he was searching for the right words and then just gave up.

"Well," he got even more pink, "I can't say that it's something I haven't thought of before. You're very....you're very pretty, Duo," he flashed a smile at me.

I gave a bark of laughter since it was the very thing I had so recently thought about him. But I still wasn't convinced.

"What about you and Trowa? Wouldn't it make things awkward between you?"

Quatre glanced over at Trowa who gave him a small smile.

"We've talked about it. It's something that we both want," Quatre hesitated, "if you need to think about this or decide against it, then that's fine."

I looked at Trowa who just nodded at me, then back at the other two who were watching me. I took a deep breath.

"Well, guys, you kinda put me on the spot here. I mean, this is a lot to handle at once, ya know?" I peered at Heero who seemed to be a little disappointed. He stood up, still holding my hand.

"I understand, Duo. We can talk about it another time." He tried to move towards the door, but I stayed where I was and jerked hard on his hand.

"Wait a minute there, big guy," I teased him as I stood up and slid my arms around his waist. "I didn't say no."

His eyes widened. "Duo, you..."

"Hush," I put my fingers over his mouth. "Less talking." I proceeded to show him what I wanted by sliding my hands up his bare back and claiming his mouth. At first I was acutely aware of the other two boys in the room and Heero's nakedness as well as my own state of undress. As Heero deepened the kiss my senses focused on him and what he was doing to me. His hands wound in my hair to caress my scalp as he nibbled on my bottom lip. I heard a whimper come from my throat as he trailed kisses down the side of my neck and my head fell back. No matter how long we had been together, Heero always had the ability to set me on fire. Somehow, it managed to surprise me every time.

I shivered as I felt another pair of hands lightly stroke my shoulders and run down my arms. The hands, with touches light as feathers, stroked the sensitive skin on my sides above my waist. I thought I recognized the touch as Trowa's but couldn't seem to gather the energy to open my eyes to find out. I felt my boxers being pulled downward and stepped out of them to grind myself against Heero, my arms wrapped around his waist. The hands then wrapped around me, pulling me from Heero and I groaned, recognizing the tall form holding me from behind as Trowa. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist while the other reached up to toy with one of my nipples.

I opened my eyes as he whispered in my ear. "They're beautiful, aren’t they?"

I looked up to see Heero push Quatre onto his back on the bed. Heero straddled him on all fours, his hands holding Quatre's above his head as he kissed him.

The sight was so erotic I could feel my cock jump and I let out a hiss of impatience. Part of me was surprised that I felt no jealousy. I knew that I loved Heero, but I loved Quatre, too. I could sense no contradiction in what I was feeling. All I knew is that I needed something desperately, and it wasn't just physical release. I started to push back against Trowa but he chuckled and held himself just far enough away that I couldn't press against the hardness I could barely feel against my buttocks.

"Trowa," I whined, "c'mon man, you're killing me."

He laughed softly again, "But, we've barely started Duo. It will get better. I promise." He punctuated his words with kisses against my neck. Damn, how did everyone seem to know my neck was the most sensitive part of my body? Well, besides some of the more obvious erogenous zones.

I sighed as Trowa held me, nuzzling my neck, and watched as Heero pulled Quatre up to sit in front of him. Kneeling behind him, Heero ran his hands up and down Quatre's torso. The smaller boy seemed to be in a state of ecstasy. His head was thrown back, eyes closed as small gasps were coming from his pink lips. My eyes met Heero's over Quatre's shoulder, then dropped to Heero's hands as they moved lower. The towel had been discarded and Quatre's erection stood proudly. A surprisingly large erection. My eyes widened and I looked back up, meeting Heero's eyes again, as his hand moved down to wrap itself around Quatre.

"Heero!" Quatre moaned as he thrust his hips into Heero's hand. Cobalt eyes held mine as Heero continued to stroke Quatre's shaft. Trowa pushed me forward until we were standing beside the bed. My own neglected erection was aching and I wished someone would do something about it. I lowered a hand to touch myself but Trowa caught it and pulled it behind my back. As Trowa pushed even closer to the other boys I thought I knew what he had in mind. Standing there, my arousal was bobbing close to Quatre, and, sure enough, I saw Heero gently push the small boy forward to meet me.

Quatre glanced up at me, his aqua eyes misty with passion, then lowered his mouth to softly lick at the tip of my cock. I must have been holding my breath because it seemed to explode from my lungs.

"Ohhh," I couldn't help groaning, then filled my lungs again as Quatre enveloped me in his warm mouth. My breathing was ragged and I felt I was drowning in the sensations Quatre was producing with his mouth and tongue. I was glad that Trowa was holding me up. I probably would have collapsed, otherwise. Quatre continued to suck and lick and I pushed my hips forward as I leaned my shoulders back against Trowa. Turning my head slightly, I looked at Trowa's face. His head was bent over my shoulder as he watched his lover give me pleasure. His green eyes were dilated with passion and he turned to kiss me, his tongue tracing my lips before delving inside to explore my mouth.

"Mmmmm," I could hear myself moaning as I reached up to bury my hands in Trowa's hair. I had never felt as aroused as I did at that moment. I felt the bed shift beneath Quatre and was momentarily disappointed when his mouth left me, but Trowa moved his hands down my stomach, one strong hand grasping and sliding along the straining length that Quatre had just left. I wanted Trowa to continue with his ministrations but he was once again urging me forward. I saw that Heero had pulled Quatre further up the bed and was deeply kissing the blond boy. By this time I needed no further encouragement and crawled on all fours to position myself over Quatre's slim body. I started kissing his chest, surprised at the hard muscle I could feel on his slight frame. Alternating between small kisses and nibbles I worked my way up to his neck. I saw that Heero was still exploring Quatre's mouth and gave Heero's shoulder a nudge. When he looked up I smiled and pushed him farther away.

"Mine," I said.

Heero moved over to lay on the edge of the oversized bed and I was vaguely aware of Trowa doing the same on the other side of me. At the moment I only had eyes for the vision in front of me. I suppose some people might take issue with idea of calling another male a "vision," but I can't think of a more appropriate word for Quatre. His cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, eyes half closed, his wet lips parted. The golden locks curled slightly as they framed his face and fanned out on the pillow below him. I felt a lump grow in my throat and my heart seemed to expand as I gazed at the beautiful boy.

"Quat," I whispered, "Love you."

The corners of his mouth lifted as he reached to twine his arms around my neck.

"Duo," his voice was a low purr, "I love you too." He pulled me down and I got my first taste of his lips. Mmmm...strawberry, I thought, with a hint of mint. A taste that was pure Quatre. Our kiss started slowly and built to a fevered pitch as we plundered each others hidden recesses. I was drunk on Quatre, sure that we were the only two people in the whole world. He was so sweet, so soft, but strong and hard at the same time. I couldn't get enough. I lowered the rest of my body to grind our hips together and Quatre moaned into my mouth. My hands moved up to twist into his silken locks and I felt his hands doing the same. A light pull on my scalp let me know that he had twisted my long hair around one slim wrist. His hips rose to rub against mine and I pulled back slightly, hoping to prolong things. He moaned and moved his hips again, letting me know he was not happy with the little bit of distance between us. I chuckled, thinking how fun this game was, when suddenly Quatre pushed and I found myself on my back blinking up at him.  
He sat up, one hand still clutching a lock of my hair, and grinned saucily down at me.

Wha...? I thought. I felt my mouth curling up. So, you want to play, huh, Quat? I rose to my knees, facing him in the center of the bed. My eyes narrowed and I smirked at him as I moved my hands towards his, planning to push him down and pin him beneath me. I should have known he had other plans when I saw his grin get wider. Before I could reach him he twisted his wrist several times, shortening the length of hair he held, and forcing my head back as my body arched towards his. I gasped in surprise. It didn't hurt, but I was suddenly in a much more vulnerable position than I had planned. My lower legs were trapped beneath me as he pulled on my hair to force me back onto the bed. With one hand still in my hair, Quatre reached with his other hand to enclose my arousal. The combination of his touch and my vulnerable position almost put me over the edge.

"Quatre!" I growled at him. He smiled and arched an eyebrow at me but didn't let up. With his fingertips he gathered the slippery precum from the tip of my cock and stroked the cleft in my backside. I tried to push myself onto his fingers but I didn't have much leverage in this position. Luckily for me, he inserted a finger and began massaging me from the inside. It was so good, but I wanted more.

I'm sure I whimpered when he removed his finger. He leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Turn over." I managed, kind of awkwardly, to turn onto my hands and knees, and was rewarded when his fingers returned to stroke and stretch me. Arching my back, I raised my ass as he pulled back on my hair again. From the corner of my eye I saw Heero reach towards Quatre with a bottle of lube. I hissed as I felt something press against my opening and, with a little bit of trepidation, remembered the size of Quatre's erection.

The pressure built and along with it a burning pain. I made a sound in my throat and tried to duck my head down to the mattress but Quatre still held tightly to my hair. The slow and steady pressure kept up and I was panting as I felt a drop of wetness ease from the corners of my tightly closed eyes. Finally it seemed, Quatre was almost completely sheathed inside me and I heard him moan as he pulled my hips even closer. Willing my body to relax, I took deep breaths and felt him start to move. The pain ebbed as a spark of pleasure took hold and I concentrated on fanning that spark into flame. I shifted my legs to give Quatre better access to the spot inside that I knew would give me the greatest pleasure. He was still moving slowly, gradually getting deeper and deeper. Soon he was stroking the right spot with each thrust. I purred and showed my approval by meeting his thrusts, encouraging him to move faster.

Closing my eyes, I savored the feeling of a new lover inside me. I let myself feel all the subtle differences between Quatre and Heero. It wasn't just the thickness of his cock. His hands gripped me differently, the angle was different, his soft voice different. I loved every second of it.

"Mmm. Harder..yes...," I moaned and Quatre picked up the pace. There was no more pain now, only pleasure, and I moaned again as I took him deeper and deeper with each thrust. My eyes met Heero's as Quatre repeatedly slammed into me. I could tell Heero was turned on. His eyes were glued to us, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, as his hand moved over his groin to ease his straining arousal. Trowa had shed his briefs to stroke himself as well.

I knew that Quatre was getting close to release as his thrusts became more frantic and his cock seemed to grow even bigger inside me.

"Duo....Duo..." he was panting as he reached around me to grab for my hard penis. I growled at him and swatted his hand away. I had other plans for that.

A few more deep thrusts was all it took to send Quatre over the edge. His fingers dug into my hips as he slammed forward and I heard him cry out as I felt his pulsing release and barely managed to hold off my own. He convulsed a few more times and I felt his softening flesh start to slide from my body. Before he could take a deep breath I twisted beneath him, and, grabbing his shoulders, threw him onto his back on the bed.

Panting, he gaped up at me with huge eyes, "D - Duo?"

I smiled, feeling very evil. "Turnabout," I said, "is fair play, Quat."

He looked up at me. "Oh..." he sighed and started to smile, then noticing the predatory gleam in my eyes, he gulped.

I had never taken the role of seme before, and under other circumstances, might have been nervous, but my level of arousal was so high, that I didn't have time to think about it. All I wanted to do was to bury myself in the magnificent creature beneath me. I moved between his legs and raised myself onto my knees. Reaching behind me, I gathered some of the slippery fluid easing down the back of my thighs and used it to lubricate my cock. I gave myself a few pumps, mostly for Heero and Trowa's benefit. I think I was harder than I had ever been in my life. Pulling Quatre's knees up, I wasted no time and positioned myself at his pink opening. Easing forward, I felt myself start to enter and using both hands, pressed the small boy's knees up against his chest. I hoped I wasn't hurting him, because I was in no mood to be gentle. Stopping for a second, I looked down into his face. He opened his eyes to look into mine and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"More, please, Duo." he whimpered and I claimed his lips with mine.  
Thrusting forward, I buried myself completely, glad that I wasn't built as thickly as Quatre, and therefore didn't have to proceed as slowly. He moaned and wiggled under me as I marveled at the new sensation of being inside someone. He was so warm and tight that I could have come right then, but, I am proud to say that with superhuman effort, I grit my teeth and delayed my orgasm. Kissing him again, I tried moving my hips, delighting in the exquisite pleasure I was feeling. I could feel Quatre's soft flesh beginning to harden against my stomach and I adjusted the angle of my movements until he caught his breath. Aha...I thought...and made sure that I hit that same spot again and again. Oh, God, he felt so damn good, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Quatre was beginning to sob beneath me and the spiraling ecstasy I was feeling was threatening to make me explode.

With a muted roar I wrapped my arms around him and pulled us up into a seated position. Impaled on my lap, Quatre wrapped his legs around me and buried his face in my neck. I nuzzled his own sweet neck and shoulder as I continued thrusting, the pleasure building as I lifted his hips and slammed him down upon me again and again. He groaned and shuddered as he found his second release and his body clamped down upon mine so tightly that I followed him over the edge. As my pleasure crested I opened my mouth upon his neck and bit down, helpless against the flood of passion I was feeling. He held me tightly and at first I wasn't even aware that I had bitten him. As the room stopped spinning around me, I realized that I was laughing and crying at the same time. Raising my head I saw the indentations that my teeth had made, along with two small drops of blood. I was mortified.

"Quat!" I cried, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! I never want to hurt you!" I tried to hug him closely but he pulled away to cup my face with his hands. I realized that he was laughing.

"Duo," he smiled at me. "It's okay. I didn't mind. I...I liked it." He dropped his eyes. "I liked all of it."

"Oh, Quat," I lowered my head to kiss away the drops of blood. "You were...you *are* magnificent."

He pulled my face back to meet his as he kissed me gently. I wondered, idly, if he could taste his blood on my lips.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell," he sighed as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his lips and tongue against mine. I probably could have stayed there until I grew hard in him again, but I became aware of someone behind me. Strong hands started kneading my shoulders and I moaned in pleasure. I opened my eyes to see Quatre being gently pulled from my arms. I met his eyes and we smiled, both of us knowing that the fun wasn't over yet.

Trowa pulled me up the mattress to lay on my stomach, swept my hair to the side and started massaging my back and legs. I sighed and felt my eyelids getting heavy. Looking across the bed, I saw Quatre being given similar attention from Heero. Raising my head I propped my chin on my crossed arms so I could look at them. I found that I loved watching them together. As I watched, Heero turned Quatre onto his back, and pinning his hands on the mattress near his head, started kissing him. From the way Heero was moving his hips against Quatre's I knew that he was going to want more soon.

Trowa's hands urged me to turn over and I complied, a growing excitement replacing the lassitude I had felt. He straddled me, brown hair falling forward, his beautiful green eyes locked on mine. I reached up to trace the line of his jaw, marveling at his perfect features. He turned his head to nibble at my fingertips and I felt myself grow hard again. Turning back, I saw the humor dancing in those amazing eyes as he whispered, "I think I may have to punish you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"You fucked my uke," he said. His harsh words were contradicted by his smile.

I snorted. "Your uke fucked me."

Trowa turned his head to look at the couple beside us. "Hm," he said thoughtfully, "that's true. I guess you will both have to be punished."

He lowered his head and I shivered as his hair brushed my neck and his tongue flicked against my nipple. I turned my head and watched Quatre's "punishment" with passion-glazed eyes. Reaching out a hand, I ran my fingers through his gold locks. Heero, his fingers entwined with Quatre's, raised his hand and brought it down over mine, capturing my fingers also. I stared, entranced, at our three hands, joined so perfectly, and thought of how my world had expanded today. Trowa's skilled mouth moved lower and suddenly all thought was gone...all that existed for me was the upward spiral of exquisite pleasure.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Quatre and I sat on the balustrade at the edge of the terrace waiting for Wufei to come home. The weather was warm and I closed my eyes as I swung my feet back and forth.

"Are you sure he said he was on his way?"

I opened my eyes to see Quatre nervously biting his thumbnail. "Yes, Quat," I sighed, "I took the call myself. He should be here soon." I glanced back at the worried frown on his face. "It will be okay, you'll see. We just have to let him know that we love him and whatever he decides is fine. Like you guys did with me, remember?" I spoke brightly and smiled at him, trying to hide the worry I felt.

The past two weeks had been the most wonderful of my life. At first, when Heero and Trowa had admitted that they wanted to watch Quatre and I make love, I had been shocked. Heero and I had been together for a while and I thought my life was as full as it could get. But now that the four of us were, well, a foursome, my life had expanded and my heart along with it. Heero was still very special to me, and I don't think anyone else would ever claim that place in my heart, but there was room now for Quatre and Trowa, and maybe Wufei as well.

That was why Quat and I were waiting for Wufei to return. We had no idea how Wufei might feel about the idea, but we knew that we had to be honest with him. We wanted to include him, to show him that we loved him as well.

And give him a chance to beat the crap out of us, I thought. I didn't even know if Wufei was into guys or not. We knew he had been married once, but it was an arranged marriage. He didn't seem to mind the fact that Trowa and Quatre were together and had been a couple since they met. Heero and I had danced around the issue until about six months ago when we couldn't deny our attraction to each other any longer. Since then we had tried to make up for lost time and our libidinous urges sometimes got the better of us. I smiled as I thought of the times Wufei would come across us and yell, "Get a room!" I wondered, though, if he ever felt left out.

A truck pulled up at the end of the quarter-mile long driveway and a slim figure with duffel bag got out. I put up a hand to shade my eyes. "Looks like the wait's over, Quat."

The truck pulled off and I watched as Wufei started walking up to the house.

Quatre was staring at the lone figure making its way towards the house. He turned and looked at me with eyes that were full of uncertainty. "You'll wait for me, Duo?"

"Of course, Quat. I'll be right here." I squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle push.

Quatre took one backwards look at me and slowly started walking towards Wufei. He and I had decided that, rather than "gang up" on the Chinese pilot, the news should come from just one of us. Quatre would be the one that he would be least likely to hurt, reflexively, so he got the lucky job. He was also a hell of a lot more diplomatic than I was. I snorted to think how I might have phrased the revelation. //Hey, Wu-man, since you've been gone the four of us have been boinking each others brains out. Care to join us?//

Quatre had reached Wufei now and once again I shaded my eyes with my hand to see them better. I couldn't hear anything that was said from this distance, but I was pretty good at reading body language. After giving Wufei a brief hug, Quatre was now looking down at the ground, scuffing the toe of one shoe. Now he was gesturing with his hands, palms up, as if explaining something. Wufei was standing still as a statue, intently watching Quatre. He turned his face once to briefly glance at me, then turned back to Quatre. As the small Arabian kept talking, Wufei dropped his duffel bag and his knees seemed to give out as he sat next to it. He propped his head up with both hands as if he was having trouble thinking. Quatre knelt and hesitantly placed one hand on Wufei's shoulder. I tensed up, waiting for trouble. Whatever his decision, I didn't want Wufei to hurt Quat. It appeared as that wouldn't be an issue since Wufei continued to sit there for a few minutes. Finally, Quatre stood and offered his hand to Wufei, who took it, and stood, picking up his duffel bag as he did. Quatre dropped Wufei's hand and started walking back towards me. After a brief hesitation, Wufei did likewise.

As Quatre got closer, I could tell he was relieved, but I still didn't know how Wufei felt, or what his answer might be. I looked into Wufei's onyx eyes as he advanced. Swallowing nervously, I tried to smile at him. I'm sure I looked like a guilty toddler.

Wufei stopped in front of me. His eyes were hard but questioning. "Maxwell?"

I swallowed again, "Yes, Wufei?"

"Are you aware of what Quatre just told me?"

I nodded. "We didn't want you to feel....pressured....so Quat agreed to talk to you, first." When he didn't respond I continued, "This isn't a spur of the moment thing. We care about you."

He turned then and walked over to lean against the balustrade. "But...but...why this?" He gestured, as if to encompass all of us. "Why...sex?"

Quatre turned to look into Wufei's eyes. "It doesn't have to be sex, or anything else in particular," Quatre explained. "Physical intimacy is just one way to express how we feel. If you aren't...comfortable with that, it's okay. It won't change how we feel about you."

"And just what do you feel about me?" Wufei narrowed his eyes and looked from one of us to the other.

I spoke up, "We love you, Wufei," I moved to gently lay one hand on his arm, "We love you as a fellow pilot, as a friend and brother, and we'd like to know you as a lover." I dropped my hand and tensed a little, ready to spring back in case he took a swing at me. Hell, this was Wufei, he could probably have me flat on my back before I even knew he was thinking about moving.

But he didn't move. He stared into my eyes for several long seconds, as if trying to find some answers there. Then he sighed, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, as if all of this was taking a physical toll on him. Quatre and I shared a worried glance. Finally Wufei spoke.

"What about Heero and Trowa."

Quatre brightened, "Oh, this was all their idea!"

"What?!" Wufei's head came back up, his eyes huge.

Quatre nodded, "Duo was as shocked as you at first," he giggled when I glared at him, "well, maybe not quite as shocked, but it was certainly a surprise to him!"

I sighed, "That's true, Wufei. They did surprise me, but I realize this is quite different for you. After all, Heero and I were already in a relationship, as well as Quatre and Trowa," I shrugged, "Hell, we don't even know if you could ever be physically attracted to us. We just wanted to throw all our cards on the table and let you decide."

Wufei's face had colored when I mentioned "physical attraction" and he was looking down at the floor again. I glanced at Quatre and decided to go on.

"Heero and Trowa both have mentioned that they would like to...take their relationship with you to the next level. However," I took a deep breath, "they don't know that you were coming home today. They were sent out on a brief recon and won't be home till tonight. And Quat and I thought that, if you were willing, we could...turn the tables on them. Kind of surprise them, ya know? If you're willing, that is." I closed my jaw, realizing that I was running the risk of babbling for several more minutes if I didn't stop myself.

Wufei was still silently staring at the ground. Quatre spoke up quietly.

"Wufei, do you think that you could ever...." he bit his lip, "I mean have you ever...thought of us, of any of us...that way?"

Wufei gave a quick, jerky nod to his head, refusing to meet our eyes.

"It wasn't honorable. What I was feeling," he mumbled.

Quatre's brows drew together in concern, "Don't talk like that, Wufei. We can't control our attractions. And you don't have to hide anything from us. Now, what makes you think that what you were feeling wasn't honorable?" He gave a quick glance at me. "Was it because we're all...boys?"

Wufei shrugged, "Maybe that was part of it, but it was mostly because you had each other. And you were happy. I didn't...belong. I didn't want to come between any of you."

With a small cry Quatre launched himself at Wufei and wrapped his arms around the Chinese pilot.

"Oh, Wufei! You never have to worry about that! Of course you belong! And, and we all want you!" Quatre's words were muffled in Wufei's neck as Wufei hugged him back, a suspicious wetness at the corners of his eyes. Being the horrible person that I am, I wanted to turn things in a different direction.

"Hey, enough of this mushy stuff. Are we gonna try to shock those two arrogant semes?"

Wufei picked up his head to blink at me. "What's a seme?"

Quatre snorted as he released our friend. "That's Heero and Trowa. They like being on top," he winked at Wufei who was turning red. He sauntered over to me with a look I now recognized. "The great thing about all of us being together," he leaned close to brush his lips against mine, "is that you get to have the best of both worlds." I leaned forward into his kiss for a few seconds, then straightened to glance at Wufei. He was biting his bottom lip as he stared at us.

"Let's take this inside, okay?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I'm ...q-quite ready..." Wufei stammered.

"That's why we're just going to talk until you tell us otherwise, right Quatre?" I picked up Wufei's bag as we headed inside.

"Of course. You're the boss, Wufei," Quatre actually wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Wufei and I burst out laughing.

When we got to Wufei's room I set his bag down and Wufei sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Ahh, it will be good to sleep in an actual bed," he said, stretching his arms up above his head. Quatre and I watched him unashamedly, no longer hiding the attraction we felt for the lovely youth. My eyes met Quatre's and we both smirked, realizing that we were thinking the same thing. Quatre looked around and decided to sit in a chair against the wall while I sat on the floor. No need to spook the poor boy, I thought.

Wufei looked at us - was that a trace of disappointment I saw in his gaze? - and said, "So what was this surprise you had in store for the others?"

Quatre glanced down and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in his pants. "Well, you, Wufei. We were hoping the surprise would be you."

The Chinese boy drew his eyebrows together. "I'm not sure I understand."

I decided not to beat around the bush any longer. "We were hoping that you would join us...in a little...er...fun. In front of Heero and Trowa."

Wufei's eyes got large and he let out a small "Oh..." as he buried his flushing face in his hands. I had a sudden insight that I decided to act upon whether it was wrong or right. It looked as if Wufei was too unsure to make any first moves. He was counting on one of us to do that.

I scooted forward until I was sitting on the floor near his feet, and placed my hands on his knees. He looked up, startled, but he didn't move. I met his eyes and tried to reassure him.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Wu. I can wait longer, but I don't want to." Watching him closely, I rose onto my knees between his legs and ran my hands lightly up his thighs. From there my hands skipped to caress his arms, rising to his shoulders, then finally to cup his face. The whole time he was watching me, his eyes wide, but not frightened, it seemed. Good. I decided to proceed. I leaned towards him, slowly, letting him become aware of my intentions. My eyes focused on his full lips and I was surprised to see the tip of his tongue dart out to wet them. The sight was mesmerizing. I couldn't wait to taste him. Slowly I continued closing in until my lips brushed against his. My hands still cupped his face, not holding him, just caressing. I pressed my lips against his again, lightly, waiting for him to either push me away or surrender. My heart leapt in my chest as I felt him press towards me, his breath mingling with mine as his mouth opened under me. I traced his lips with my tongue, then darted inside to discover his sweetness. I felt his hands move up my back, drawing me closer and I moaned with desire.

The next thing I knew we were both stretched out on the bed, kissing and rubbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh, guys?" I dimly heard Quatre's voice. "Do you think we should save this till tonight?"

I reluctantly pulled away and eased up onto my elbows. I smiled at the sight of Wufei's flushed face, lips still swollen, eyes heavy. Turning to Quatre I shook my head.

"No," I stated as matter-of-factly as I could, then grinned at his expression. "I think there will be enough for now..." I started planting kisses on Wufei's face, "and....enough...for...tonight." I pulled back again, realizing that Wufei should have some say in the matter. Looking into his eyes, I raised my eyebrows questioningly. One side of his mouth turned upwards and he raised a hand to brush my bangs away from my face.

"I think," he purred, "I think I'm going to have to do a little more research on the subject." His gaze moved to Quatre and he held out a hand, smiling shyly. Quatre wasted no time, joining us on the bed, moving in to kiss Wufei. I watched them for a minute, enjoying the contrast of golden blonde hair against ink jet. I tugged Wufei's shirt out of his pants, running my hands along the smooth expanse underneath. My hands found and released the button on his pants and once again I waited for some sign of protest. He and Quat seemed most intent on each other, though I felt him shiver when I touched his stomach. I pulled his zipper down and tugged on the waistband, lowering his pants enough for his erection to spring free. I caught my breath. He was magnificent. His shaft was a dusky color, uncut, with a clear drop at the tip signaling his arousal. I lowered my head to touch the tip with my tongue and he drove his hips upward as he moaned into Quatre's mouth. Whoa, boy, I thought, I've only just started. I proceeded to swallow his length, marveling at the soft dark curls that tickled my nose. I was determined to do my best, since this was likely his first blow job. Alternating between licking and sucking, I paid special attention to the sensitive tip, then again took all of him to the back of my throat as I sucked hard and brought one hand up to lightly run my fingers across his balls. I knew he was almost ready and positioned my mouth to receive his essence. His shaft grew harder and he moaned as he suddenly pumped his release into my mouth. After making sure I had gathered every drop, I leaned back to see Quatre place a quick kiss on Wufei's lips. The Chinese boy looked as if he had just run a marathon. His chest was heaving and his breath was still ragged. Finally he opened his eyes, looked at Quatre, then down at me and moaned, head falling back to the bed.

"Well?" I said.

Wufei shook his head. "You two...." he sighed and reached a hand down to run across my hair, "that was incredible."

Quatre lay down and hugged Wufei to him. I scooted up to drape myself along Wufei's body. Facing the ceiling, I cleared my throat and tried to sound casual, as if the searing hunger I was feeling for the Chinese boy wasn't about to consume me.

"Ya know, if Fei is gonna help us put on a show tonight, maybe we could use a dress rehearsal?"

Quatre snorted. He knew me too well. Wufei was a little nervous.

"What...what were you planning?"

I shrugged. "We hadn't really planned any of the detail. Just that we hoped that you would join us," I turned to face him. "Did you have any special requests?"

He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, then started to blush as he bit his lip.

"Aha!" I practically pounced on him. "Our honorable colleague must have some kinky ideas, Quat! C'mon Chang, spit it out!"

"Duo!" Quatre glared at me. "Let him be. If he wants to tell us, he will."

I knew he was right, but damn, it was hard to be patient. I tried not to sulk as I waited for Wufei to speak.

Well...," he began, obviously reluctant to talk about whatever it was. He sat up and moved to the foot of the bed to put a little distance between us. After a few seconds he lifted his eyes briefly to glance at us, then lowered them again before he spoke.

"I have...this...I have an outfit," His hands moved nervously together in his lap. "I've never used...I mean, I've never worn it."

I glanced at Quatre. "What kind of outfit, Fei?" I asked softly.

He took a deep breath and let it out before standing. "Maybe...maybe it's better if I show you." He whirled to glare at me. "But I won't if you laugh at me, Maxwell!"

"Who me?" I managed to sound innocent and affronted at the same time.

Quatre snickered but sobered quickly. "We promise, right Duo?" He gave me a hard stare.

"Of course." They both looked at me with narrowed eyes. I threw up my hands. "Okay, okay, I promise not to laugh at you, Fei. There. Are you happy? Can we see it now, or what?"

Wufei stood with his hands on his hips, trying to decide whether or not to trust us, I guess. I noticed that he was looking really good, I mean hot, with his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, barely covering what I now knew was a glorious specimen of male beauty. My eyes narrowed and my tongue darted out to wet my lips. I saw Wufei's eyes get wide as he saw my expression and a smile lifted one corner of his mouth.

"Alright, what is it you always say, Maxwell? Hold your horses." He walked over to the large armoire and took out a canvas bag. Crossing to the bathroom, he called over his shoulder, "I'll be out soon."

"Whew!" I flopped back onto the bed and looked at Quatre. "Wonder what it is. Must be somethin' kinky, huh?"

He shrugged. "We'll know soon enough."

"Not soon enough for me."

Quatre smiled and crawled over to me. "Feeling horny, are we?"

I snorted, "I don't know. Are we?"

"Of course," he lowered his face to mine, "Always." His lips brushed mine and my hands wound up into his loose curls. Pulling at the back of his neck, I urged him closer and the kiss deepened. Now, I've always loved kissing Heero. And kissing Trowa and Wufei was very nice. But there was something about Quatre that made me want to taste him all day. Hell, I thought, I could spend the rest of my life doing this. I held my breath as he ran his tongue lightly over the inside of my mouth, exploring, as if for the first time. I moved to return the favor and our tongues caressed with a sweet gentleness that hid tightly reined passion. My groin was beginning to ache and I shifted to rub my hardness against his.

I heard the soft click of the bathroom door and Quatre pulled away, but made no attempt to roll off me. Wufei stuck his head out the door and looked at us with trepidation.

"Can I come out now?"

"Sure, Fei," I said, easing myself out from under Quatre's warmth. "We were just passing the time." Quatre sat up cross-legged on the bed, while I stood up next to it. Wufei still hadn't gotten courage to come out of the bathroom. I glanced at Quatre and shrugged. I could hear Wufei take a deep breath and then he stepped out into the bedroom.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Can I come out now?"

"Sure, Fei," I said, easing myself out from under Quatre's warmth. "We were just passing the time." Quatre sat cross-legged on the bed, while I stood up next to it. Wufei still hadn't gotten the courage to come out of the bathroom. I glanced at Quatre and shrugged. I could hear Wufei take a deep breath and then he stepped out into the bedroom.

I've always heard of people's jaws hitting the floor and I'm sure that's what mine did that day. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the direction of the bed but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the boy in front of me.

Wufei's dark hair hung loose about his bare shoulders. His midriff was covered with a tight, black leather corset that emphasized amazing pectorals. A couple of inches of hard, flat stomach was evident below that before his skin was again covered by the waistband of a very short, very full, ebony satin skirt. A glimpse of white showed from the stiff petticoat under the skirt, which barely came to the top of his thighs. Satin garters hugged the smooth skin of his thighs, the ends holding up black fish-net stockings. His feet looked small in high-heeled shoes. Black and white cuffs were buttoned around his wrists and a coal-colored ribbon around his neck completed the picture.

Wufei's head was bent and he wasn't meeting our eyes.

I could not control my reaction. I gave a bark that was part laugh, part exclamation as I fell to my knees.

Wufei glared at me. "You said you would not laugh, Maxwell."

"Oh, I'm not laughing, Wu-babe, believe me. I'm...more like stunned." I started towards him on all fours and he watched me with a bemused look.

"You look incredible, amazing, delicious...there just aren't enough words to describe you. Even in my vocabulary."

He started to smile as I stopped in front of him. I reached out my hands and began to run them up his legs. I was drawn to that expanse of bare skin below the skirt and my hands started to roam in that direction.

"Wu, what are you wearing under this thing?"

He snickered and playfully swatted at my errant hands.

I looked up to see Quatre leaning against the wall near Wufei, arms crossed as he studied our Chinese friend. His eyes held a look of wonder. "Who would have guessed?"

Wufei's face was still tinged with pink. "It was from a mission. I didn't have to use it, thank Nataku, but for some reason I...I kept it."

"And I, for one, am damn glad that you did!"

"Me, too." Quatre was running Wufei's silky hair through his fingers.

Marveling at the smooth texture of the golden skin beneath my fingers, I inched closer. My questing digits found the edge of a satiny-feeling thong. Hooking my fingers over the top I looked up. "May I?" I asked.

Wufei hesitated for a second, then nodded.

I started to slide the thong down his creamy thighs, then realized that I would have to undo the garters. It took me a few seconds to figure out what I was doing, never having encountered such before, but soon they were all unhooked and I slid the thong down to Wufei's ankles. I looked up to see Qat and Wufei playing tongue wars and I tapped Wufei on the ankle to get him to step out of the brief undies. His eyes were glazed as he turned his head to look down at me. Smirking, I tugged at the thong and he dutifully lifted his feet so that I could grab it. I stood, twirling the thong around one finger.

"Now the outfit's perfect, Wu."

I took a step back and watched as Quatre claimed Wufei's lips again, one hand moving up to slide through the ebony strands at the base of Wufei's neck, the other hand moving to Wu's sleek flank to draw him closer. The Chinese boy moaned as Quatre pinned him to the wall and ground his hips against him. God, they were beautiful together. It wasn't just the contrast in their coloring, though that was dramatic. Wufei's inexperience made him hesitant and shy. It was a side of Wufei I had never seen before. I sat on the bed and leaned back, propping myself up on my hands.

Quatre pulled back slightly and both boys were breathing heavily. He tugged on the ribbon that encircled Wufei's neck and slowly drew it off. It dropped it to the floor at their feet.

"I think it's time we took this outfit off." Quatre's voice was rough. "Especially if we plan to use it later."

Wufei's eyes were closed and he gave a small nod. Quatre moved his hands to unbutton the cuffs around Wufei's wrists.

I stood and wrapped an arm around each boy's neck. I leaned over to leave a trail of kisses on Wufei's neck, then turned to nuzzle the same area on Quatre.

"Guys," I started, "this is great, really. But don'tcha think we should do some talking first?"

Quat planted a soft kiss on Wufei's lips.

"What?" He glanced at me, then did a double take, looking at me as if he had never seen me before.

He knocked on my forehead with his knuckles. "Who are you and what have you done with our Duo?"

"Hey! I can be serious sometimes! And...and...responsible and all that other shit!" I realized they were both laughing at me. "Okay, fine!" I crossed my arms and tried to give them a glare. "I just wanted to make sure that Wufei was alright with all of this."

"Duo, quit pouting. I didn't say you were wrong. I think it's a great idea." Quatre looked over to Wufei who nodded.

"Pouting?" I sputtered, "I do *not* pout!"

The other two exchanged a look, then Quatre just shrugged, " O-kay, whatever."

Wufei was smirking at me.

"Injustice," I muttered under my breath and Wufei's smile broadened into a grin.

I put my hands on my hips. "Hey, China girl. If you don't wanna get ravaged right here, right now, I suggest you put on a robe or something."

Wufei made a noise that sounded like a squeak as he ducked past me to get to the armoire. Quatre was giggling (how does he do that) and I started laughing. We fell on the bed and were rolling around in our mirth.

"Oh, my stomach," I said, my hands clutching at my aching muscles. I looked over to see Quatre wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Wufei was standing over us, glaring. His arms were crossed in his ususal severe "Chang Wufei" position. The effect was somewhat spoiled by the red silk robe with part of a short skirt sticking out from the open front and the stockings which were now trying to pool around his ankles.

I tried not to snicker, (really). I heard a sound like a snort from Quat and soon we were both helplessly laughing again.

"Are you two almost finished?" Wufei was trying to glare, but his mouth moved in something suspiciously like a smile.

I sat up. "C'mere, Fei." I reached for his ankles as he drew closer to the bed. I pulled the stockings up and busied myself with rehooking them to the garters.

"Ya know, I kinda like these things," I glanced up at him. "Maybe you should take the skirt off. Just so it doesn't get mussed, of course."

"Of course," he smirked at me and turned his back as he removed the skirt and corset. Quatre and I could only stare longingly at the back of his silk robe. Wufei belted the robe and turned back to us.

"Gentlemen?" he inquired with one eyebrow raised.

I started to snicker again. I couldn't help it. I mean, I very rarely get accused of being a gentleman. Especially by a very proper man in a girly robe.

"Sorry, Wu," I explained as I tried to get myself under control. "I hope you know that we weren't laughing at you."

"That's right," Quat piped up. "I was laughing because Duo called you 'China girl' and he's still alive!"

My eyes got wide and I glared at Quat, "Thanks a lot, Q-man!"

I turned my head to look at Wufei and swallowed when I saw the severe look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, Fei, er, Wufei. I didn't mean it," I sputtered as I tried to inch my way backwards across the bed.

Chang Wufei glared at me, his back stiff and poised as if for battle.

"Maxwell. I shall initiate your punishment at a later time. When you least expect it."

I stared in horror, my mouth open, and then Wufei winked at me. I felt the air leave my lungs as I fell back in relief. Now they were both laughing at me. 'Well, let them,' I thought, 'It's not as if I don't have both of them right where I want them.'

Wufei sat on the edge of the bed and looked expectantly at Quatre and I. Sitting up, cross-legged, I tried to get myself in the frame of mind for the discussion I knew we needed to have.

Quatre cleared his throat.

"This all started about two weeks ago. Trowa and Heero made some comments about Duo and I," he frowned as he remembered. "They were really quite rude."

I nodded. "They called us lazy ukes. As if we were the ones who demanded to be bottom all the time." I shrugged. "Not that we don't like it, but they're the ones who always insist on being top."

"Okay, wait a second," Wufei held up a hand. "Seme means top and uke means bottom, right?" After we nodded he continued. "Well, is there...does it mean something besides physical position, like...like a dominance type of thing?"

Quatre tilted his head. "Well, it can. I'm not sure that it applies in this situation."

I snorted, "I think it does and that's part of the problem." Both boys looked at me as I tried to explain. "In Heero's case, he wants to feel like he's in control all the time. He *has* to feel that way. In some ways, he's pretty insecure about himself. I think that if he realized that being uke didn't mean giving up control, then he could enjoy it." I shrugged. "I've tried to explain it to him, but I think I'm just going to have to find a way to show him."

Quatre nodded. "The person who is uke is often the one with the most control."

"How can that be?" Wufei was looking confused. "I mean, surely the person who is on top has more physical control. Wouldn't they dominate even if the other didn't want that?"

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Wufei. "Giving up some control is one thing. Taking all of it is another. There's a word for that and it's not very nice."

Wufei's eyes got large and he made a small "Oh..." sound.

"But that's not what we're talking about here," I shook my head. "Being uke has more to do with giving and trusting. The seme doesn't take anything that isn't given willingly. To be a good uke you have to have trust and confidence. Trust in your partner and confidence in yourself."

I looked over at Quatre, who was nodding in agreement. "Trust..." he said and looked down, a distressed look on his face. "I think Trowa doesn't trust me to be seme."

"What do you mean?" I inched closer to put a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre took a deep breath. "You see, I wasn't Trowa's first sexual experience. And what happened before, well, it wasn't very nice," he winced.

"Oh, God," I moaned. I could hear Wufei's sharp intake of breath.

Quatre nodded. "It was when he was in training. It wasn't exactly rape. An older soldier kind of...coerced him. I think what made it worse for Trowa was that part of him enjoyed it, and he hasn't gotten over feeling guilty for that." Quatre lifted liquid eyes to meet ours. "I want to help him replace those old memories with better ones. But he won't let me. Why won't he let me?"

I pulled Quat close and held him for a few minutes as he blinked away tears. Wufei lifted a hand and rubbed Quatre's back as the smaller boy took a deep breath.

Wufei was looking thoughtful. "Quatre, I might know why Trowa feels the way that he does. Does he still harbor animosity towards this person?"

Quatre sniffed and nodded. "The man was later killed in the war, but I could tell when Trowa told me about it, that he still hated him."

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking, Fei?" I asked.

He glanced from me to Quat. "I may be way off base here, but I think that Trowa's lingering hatred of this man is the reason he won't let Quatre be...ah, seme. On some level, he's afraid of transferring those feelings of hatred towards you, Quatre. It's probably subconscious, something he's not even aware of himself, besides feeling a vague uneasiness about the situation. He loves you too much to let anything like that happen."

I whistled. "You might be onto something, Dr. Chang." He shot me an exasperated look.

Quatre's eyes had gotten very large. "It makes sense. Oh, Allah, it makes sense. What should I do? Just give up and forget it?"

Wufei shook his head. "Your reasons for wanting him to experience something new are valid ones. Perhaps if Trowa was with someone else? Someone he cared about but wasn't in love with?" Wufei raised his brows and looked pointedly at me.

"Whaa? Don't look at me. This is up to Quatre to decide. And Trowa, of course." I turned to Quatre who was still studying us with wide eyes.

"How do you feel about this, Quat? Could you handle someone else being seme with Trowa?"

He bit his lip as he considered the question, then nodded. "I guess so. I mainly want him to be happy." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I want him to feel loved and safe, without any dark clouds or traces of sorrow. The way he makes me feel."

I felt my insides get all gooey and I smiled.

"Of course, I would hope that later, he'd let me be seme!"

I burst out laughing, "There's the ticket, Q!"

Quatre took a deep breath and smiled. He turned to face Wufei with an appraising look. Wufei looked back with a slight smile, maybe a little confusion. When Wu faced me I grinned at him. The poor boy had no idea, really.

Quat was still eying Wufei. "What do you think, Duo?"

Smiling, I purred, "Mmm...I think he'd be perfect, Quat."

Wufei was starting to look a little apprehensive as he glanced between us. "What...?"

"You, Wufei," Quatre said holding out his hand. Wufei hesitantly slid his own hand in Quatre's.  
"I think you would be the best one to be with Trowa," Quatre continued, wrapping his fingers tightly around the other boy's.

Wufei looked slightly panicked. "Me? I...I don't know..."

"Please think about it, Wufei," Quatre pleaded.

"Yeah, you can think of it as a favor...for Trowa." Quatre nodded his agreement to my statement.

"But...but I...don't even know what to do!" Wufei finished in a rush.

I grinned at him. "Oh, we'll make sure you know what to do before it comes to that."

Wufei was still looking uncertain. "But I thought you were planning all this for tonight? Surely you can't..." his voice trailed off as I nodded at him. Quatre had begun to run his fingertips lightly up and down the soft skin on the inside of Wufei's forearm and I could tell the touch was distracting him.

He took a deep breath. "Can you promise that I won't be coming between any of you? That I won't be doing harm to anyone's relationship by...by joining you?" I found his concern touching, and I leaned over to press my lips against his.

"I promise, Wu. We all want you. We all love you." I pushed until he was sprawled out on the bed beneath me.

"Let us, please," I moved my lips down his neck to taste the sweetness there. "Let us love you."

He moaned as my hands pushed the crimson silk off his shoulders. My lips followed the silk, tasting the smooth skin as it was revealed. I traced the hard edge of Wufei's collarbone with my tongue, and I felt as well as heard him take a ragged breath.

I pulled back to study Wufei's face. He was so damn beautiful I felt as if I could hardly breathe. Gently-sloping lids were half-closed over liquid onyx. His skin was a creamy gold color, deepening to a shadow over his upper lip and on his jawline. I traced the shadow with my finger, realizing from the smoothness that he had shaved recently. I was fascinated by the contrast between this dark area and the rest of his skin. I let my thumb caress his full lower lip. His tongue came out, hesitantly, to taste me and I felt myself harden.

I could feel Quatre's fingers lightly ghosting up and down my bare back and I closed my eyes and shivered. Opening them again, I looked down.

"What do you want, Fei?" I whispered.

He looked up, the passion evident in his eyes. "You," he breathed as he looked at me, then at Quatre. "I want you."

Nuzzling his neck I asked softly, "How do you want me?"

"Mmm...," his breathing was getting more ragged. "Want you...ah...inside me."

I was so turned on then I could have taken him that very second, but instead I groaned and continued lavishing kisses on his neck and chest. I was aware of Quatre standing to remove his clothes. I pushed at Wufei's silk robe until it was completely open, then pulled it off his arms, freeing them, and bent to suck at a dusky nipple. I heard a sharp intake of breath and, looking up, saw Wufei's eyes widen as he watched Quatre. I chuckled, knowing that Fei had just gotten his first look at our "well-endowed" friend. The mattress dipped as Quatre climbed on, crawling over to us. He knelt near Wufei, letting the Chinese boy gaze upon him for the first time. Wufei reached out a hand and tentatively wrapped it around Quatre's length. Quat moaned and shifted closer to Wufei. The Chinese boy rose, propping himself on one elbow while the other hand was still wrapped around Quatre. He lowered his head and gave the tip of Quatre's cock a quick swipe with his tongue. Quatre hissed and Wufei smiled, evidently liking the taste, and he bent again to run his tongue up and down Quatre's length.

I decided that, as much as I liked the garter and stockings, I wanted Chang Wufei completely naked under me. I managed to undo the garter belt and unhook and ease the stockings off his legs. I dropped the last of his clothing on the floor near the bed. Now he was deliciously nude, laid out on the Chinese silk like an hors d'oeuvre in one of those fancy restaurants. My fingers ran up and down his thighs, appreciating the smooth, silky texture of the skin over the hard muscles. I was careful to keep my hands away from his growing erection. When I looked up I saw Wufei take Quatre into his mouth for the first time. Quat groaned and his head fell back as Wufei became used to the feel and texture and started to suck in earnest. I watched for a few minutes as my hands continued to trace patterns over Wufei's hips and thighs. Quatre suddenly pulled out of Wufei's mouth and smiled down at the Chinese boy's surprised expression.

"Not yet," Quatre said as he moved down the bed to circle behind me. "Not yet."

I wasn't sure what Quat had in mind until I felt him lift my braid. He took the band out and started unraveling the heavy strands. I've always loved having my hair played with and I leaned into his touch and purred. I closed my eyes and leaned back as his hands caressed my scalp and neck. My eyes flew open again as I felt warm breath on my stomach. I looked down to see Wufei plant a kiss on my navel as his hands unbuttoned my jeans. He eased the zipper down, his lips following the trail of exposed skin. I felt as if my blood was on fire. His silky hair trailed against my skin, making me shiver. Quatre pulled back on my shoulders, easing me down so Wufei could tug my jeans off. The next thing I knew Wufei was back between my legs, his tongue reaching out to touch my rough sack. Oh, gods, it felt so good. His breath and tongue, so warm. My back arched off the bed and Quatre knelt beside me, his teeth and tongue teasing my nipple. 'How did this happen,' I thought. 'Wasn't I supposed to do the seducing?' Nnnn...Wufei took me completely in his mouth. The room seemed to spin, the combined assault of two mouths making me dizzy. The fire in my blood was rushing to my groin. My hands reached out blindly, clutching at something, I think it was Quat's shoulders. Wufei's mouth was so hot, so wet. I knew I couldn't last much longer. Suddenly the warmth was gone and I was gasping. I opened my eyes to see Quatre pushing Wufei gently aside.

Quatre sat up, a crooked smile on his face as he dangled a tube of lubricant in front of me.

"You can prepare him," he said in a low voice, "and I'll prepare you."

"Oh..." I blinked up at him, surprised. Now why hadn't I thought of this? I knew Quat was too big for Fei's first time...but this way...it was like both of us having him at the same time. Sounded good to me.

Wufei was watching us, curiosity and a little trepidation on his face. I leaned over and kissed him, sighing as his lips parted under mine. My tongue was granted entrance and I explored his mouth, his tongue caressing mine. My hands ran over the sleekness of his arms and back. I leaned towards him, forcing him onto his back, but not breaking the kiss. I raised my fingers to run them through the cool silk of his hair. My hips ground into his and he moaned into my mouth. Slowly, I eased myself over until my legs were between his. I ran my hands down his long legs and grabbed his feet. He gasped lightly and I wondered if his feet were ticklish. I filed that thought away for another time and pushed his legs up so that they were bent at the knees, his feet planted flat on the bed near his hips. Sitting up, I couldn't help but smile at the glorious sight of Wufei, completely open and exposed in front of me. His eyes held mine for a moment before I bent to nuzzle the soft hair on the sack below his dark erection. I heard him moan above me as my tongue traced patterns around his balls and I lightly drew them into my mouth to suck them. Raising his hips with my hands under him, I let my tongue wander down to the dark entrance I wanted to plunder. I licked around the puckered entrance, enjoying the musky smell and taste of him before slowly pushing my tongue inside. He hissed and I felt his muscles quiver and then relax around my tongue. I pushed farther inside, licking and lapping, loving the soft yet tight feel of him.

I moaned when I felt Quatre's slickened fingers seeking entrance at my raised backside. Pushing back against him, I let him know how much I loved what he was doing. Each time Quatre thrust his fingers into me, I pushed my tongue into Wufei. The Chinese boy was moaning and speaking softly in Mandarin, giving voice to the passion we both were feeling. I gave a final lick to his virgin entrance and held out my hand to Quatre who obligingly coated my fingers with lube. Propping myself up with one hand, I moved over Wufei and gently inserted one finger into him. He was relaxed enough already that it didn't seem to bother him. I watched his face as I inserted a second, then third finger, gently stretching him. When I felt his muscles relax I moved to position myself over him. Quatre reached around me, his hand slick with lube, and stroked my hardness, then moved to position me at Wufei's entrance.

I stopped and looked into Wufei's eyes. He responded by bucking his hips upwards and his hands reached to try to force me into him.

"Please..." he moaned, his head beginning to thrash from side to side.

"Now, Wufei. Don't be a bad boy," Quatre chided. "If we go too fast it will hurt." He leaned over me and grabbed Wufei's hands, pinning them above his head. Wufei stopped thrashing but he was panting, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

I pushed forward slowly, easing my way inside his tightness. My hips were making small, gentle circles, each movement drawing me deeper and deeper. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. God, he felt so good. So tight. So hot. I concentrated on Fei's face, looking for, but finding no evidence of pain, only arousal. I rocked forward slowly, panting, until I was fully buried in his heat. Finally, I lowered myself until my body was stretched out on his and I pushed the hair (some of mine, some of his) out of his face.

"Okay?" I whispered.

He nodded and put his tongue out to wet his lips again. I couldn't resist that and bent to take his mouth again. I moaned into him as I felt Quatre move behind me, between my legs. I willed myself to relax as Quatre's hardness pressed against my opening. He kept his weight off me, probably because our combined weights would have been too much for Wufei. I drew in a deep breath and buried my face in Wufei's neck as Quat buried himself in me. The discomfort gave way to pleasure and I opened my mouth to suck on Fei's neck. I was aware of Quatre kissing Wufei before he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled himself back onto his knees. The movement brought me back and up so that I was only partially inside Wufei. The boy beneath me arched his back, his hands reaching for my hips as if to draw me back down. Quatre pulled back a little more, then slowly thrust into me, his movement pushing me down and into Wufei again.

"Oh..." Wufei groaned as I filled him. His passion-glazed eyes focused on mine, then over my shoulder. "More, Quatre," he pleaded.

Quatre complied by starting the motion again. I was in heaven. Each time Quatre pushed forward I found myself filled and sheathed in incredible heat. I started rocking on my hands and knees, slowly taking charge of the movements. I was at once impaled by Quat and inside of Fei. Fucking and being fucked. God, I thought, nothing could be better than this. I increased the pace slightly and Quat started meeting my thrusts. I couldn't believe how easy it was to move with them. We writhed and thrust against each other, Wufei lifting his hips to take me deeper and deeper each time Quat and I moved above him.

I knew I was getting close to the precipice. Quatre's grip on my hips tightened. I could feel his balls slap against me as he quickened the pace, hissing as his desire mounted. His cock swelled inside me - I knew he was close. Wufei's eyes were closed, head thrown back, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as I pounded into him. Bracing myself on one hand, I raised the other to grasp his straining arousal. He gasped as I pumped him twice, then shouted, "Duo!" as his seed spurted out to cover us. His tight passage clamped down upon me so hard that I came instantly, unable to hold out any longer. Quatre gave one final push before I could feel his pulsing release inside me, his fingers bruising my hips as he shouted.

I was poised over Wufei, my cock still throbbing in the release that seemed to go on forever. As the last of my seed left me, so did my strength. Gasping for breath, I lowered my trembling limbs to lay beside Wufei. Quat followed me down to flop upon the bed behind me. None of us could speak, it seemed.

Of course, I was the first to find my voice.

"Damn," I nuzzled Wufei's sweat-slicked shoulder. He raised a hand to idly play with the hair that drifted across my hip. Quatre murmured and scooted closer to press against my back, one leg thrown over mine.

"Damn," I said again and Wufei snorted.

"Is that all you can say, Maxwell?"

I raised myself up on an elbow to look down at him.

"It seemed to be the only word that fit." I raised my brows. "And why am I suddenly 'Maxwell' again. Just a few seconds ago you were shouting 'Duo!'"

Wufei actually blushed. How he could do that after what the three of us had just done, I'll never know. But I do know that I hope he keeps doing it.

Quatre poked me in the ribs and I yelped.

"Leave him alone, Duo. Let's get some sleep now." Quat yawned and snuggled more deeply into the soft mattress. "We have a big night ahead of us."

"'Kay," I murmured, feeling sleepy myself. "As long as I get to take a shower later. Fei got me all sticky."

Wufei sniffed and pulled me closer. I let myself drift, happy and content. Safe in the arms of two people I loved. Now all we had to do was wait for Heero and Trowa. . .

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"...twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight." I turned at the end of the ballroom and started to retrace my steps.

"Duo, quit pacing!"

I shot a glare at Wufei, who was lounging in an overstuffed chair in one corner of the room.

"I'm not pacing. This room is too big for me to be pacing. I'm...I'm striding!" I gave a triumphant look at Fei as I continued to *stride* the length of the room.

"You don't have to be nervous, Duo," Quatre's soft voice cut in, "I'm sure everything will turn out well."

"Nervous?" I pretended that my voice hadn't just squeaked. "I'm not nervous. I'm just trying to keep from thinking about...," I swallowed, "...about certain things."

"What don't you want to think about, Duo?"

"I don't want to think about sex, Quat. Because, I need to...I need to save myself for tonight. Yeah, that's right. I want to make sure that I'm rested and up for the challenge, if you know what I mean."

I turned to see both of my friends staring at me with their mouths open.

"What?" I stopped in the middle of the room with my hands on my hips.

Quatre walked up to me. "Duo. The three of us just spent all afternoon having sex. I don't think the two hour nap we took afterwards was enough to replenish my energy reserves. I'm worried about staying *awake* long enough for Heero and Trowa to get back. How can you *possibly* be thinking about sex now?"

I looked from Quat to Fei and back again.

"Well, it's not *my* fault. Just look at what *he* chose to wear!" I pointed in Wufei's direction.

Wufei's eyes got large as he looked down at the tight jeans enclosing his muscular legs. His chest was bare, which, I thought, was *terribly* distracting.

He glared at me and sputtered, "Well, look at yourself, Maxwell!"

I glanced down, puzzled. I was wearing Quatre's cut-off shorts which were too tight on me, and an old white t-shirt, also tight. I didn't see the appeal.

I looked up to see Quatre smirking at me.

"And what about you, Q-boy? You're about to drive me *nuts* in that outfit!"

Quatre's mouth dropped open as he looked down at his large gauzy shirt and oversized cargo shorts. The baggy clothes made him look like he was 10 years old and he *still* managed to turn me on. I don't think I even want to go there.

Wufei sighed, stood up and stretched. I tried real hard not to stare. Okay, I stared a little.

"I'm gonna go get ready. You said they would be here in about an hour, right?" Wufei's question was directed at Quatre who nodded absently. He was still looking down at his shorts with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are we gonna give then some recovery time or...like...spring on them as soon as they walk in?"

"Recovery time." Quat and Wufei both said at the same time. Fei smiled and lifted a hand in our direction. "Call me when you're ready." He walked out on silent bare feet.

"How can he be so calm?" I started walking the length of the ballroom again. It was small, as ballrooms go. Maybe large enough for a couple hundred guests or so. One wall was covered with french doors, the tops curved and inlaid with cut glass. The wall above the doors continued up another ten feet or so, making the ceiling about twenty feet high. Skillful tromp l'oeil painting made the recessed ceiling appear even higher than it was. Gilt-edged cream panels covered the walls, in what was a rich, yet tasteful display. As highbrow as this room looked, I could bet that it had never seen what I hoped would be played out here tonight.

"C'mon," Quatre gestured. "Help me get this place ready."

Forty-five minutes later we stopped to survey the changes we had made. Several mats from the exercise room had been dragged into the middle of the floor. Quat had found about a hundred candles which we had placed at different heights on a variety of small tables and chests surrounding the mats. The setting sun threw golden shafts past the glass doors to illuminate our handiwork.

"Watch this," Quatre said, as he turned a knob on the wall and the crystal chandeliers dimmed to a soft glow. "It will look better tonight in the dark." He walked over to pull gauzy white curtains across the french doors.

"I better go start supper so it will be ready when they arrive. Remember, we're eating light tonight." He laughed, "I don't want anyone to get too full to move."

When I didn't answer Quat moved close and brushed his lips across mine. "Everything will be fine, Duo." He rubbed his nose against mine affectionately, and then punctuated his next words with kisses. "I...personally...guaran...tee..it."

Smiling, I slipped my arms around his waist and held him close, burying my face in his neck.

"Thanks, Quat."

He cupped my face and gave me one last peck and a smile before pulling away and heading for the kitchen.

I stayed in the ballroom for a few minutes, watching the fading sunlight play chase with the undulating curtains. Wishing that this night would hurry up and come...or that it would never come. Sighing, I walked out into the hall and closed the door behind me. A scuffling noise from the front of the house brought me up short.

The front door banged open and Trowa burst inside, stopping to lean against the wall by the door. He was panting as if he'd been running.

"Trowa?" He didn't seem to hear me. I heard another noise and then Heero entered, stopping to throw down his bags and leaning forward with his hands on his knees. His breaths were coming in ragged gasps.

"Hey, what did you guys do? Run all the way back here? How did the mission go?"

Heero looked up at me first. Still breathing heavily he tried to answer.

"Mission was...a waste of time...spent...twenty-four hours...in the bushes...with a million dollars...of surveillance equipment...to discover...that...that..."

"That the 'suspicious activity'...consisted of a group of boys playing...neighborhood basketball and several...hookers taking advantage of the...out-of-the-way location," Trowa finished.

I was still puzzled. Why had they decided to run all the way home?

"I need a shower," Heero said brusquely, brushing past me to run up the stairs. Trowa's eyes followed his retreating form for about two seconds before he yelped, "Me, too!" and ran up the stairs after Heero.

My confusion started to clear and I began to snicker. Twenty-four hours forced to lay side by side, unmoving in the shrubbery. I guess I'd be pretty 'needy' too. I decided to follow, to see exactly what they were up to. After all, I had plans for my Hee-chan tonight, and I didn't want anyone usurping those plans.

Using my best stealth mode, I crept upstairs and down the hallway to our bedroom. The door was open and I could hear the sound of the shower from the adjoining bath. Luckily that door was slightly ajar, also. I felt a twinge of nervousness about spying on my friends and lovers, but pushed it aside as I inched closer to the door. After all, I never claimed that I wasn't a voyeur.

The bathroom was already steamy and the heady scent of shampoo was evident. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Trowa had gone on to his own room. I tried to peer through the billowing steam at the dim shape in the shower stall. I heard a moan and the shape moved to separate into two. I held my breath as the steam parted enough for me to see Trowa bend to take Heero's mouth with his own. Both boys had their hands down near each other's waist. The steam was too thick for me to see much else, but I could sense the movement of their hands, the thrusting of their hips, evident in their posture. I leaned against the wall as I closed my eyes for a second, their passion arousing my own. Opening my eyes again, I focused on Heero. His head was now thrown back, his body arched into Trowa's as he moaned and found his release. Trowa soon followed, his soft voice almost drowned out by the sound of the falling water. I eased back from the doorway, my heart pounding, my nerves tingling like ice from what felt like relief. What in hell was wrong with me?

Retreating into the hallway, I slumped against the wall and eased down to the floor. I thought about what Quat and I had planned for tonight. What if it didn't work? What if Heero didn't want me that way? It *would* be kind of putting him on the spot. Kind of like a challenge, being in front of the others, and all. Part of me was hoping that the Perfect Soldier wouldn't be able to back away from that kind of a challenge. Part of me hoped that he wouldn't see it as a challenge at all. Hell, *most* of me hoped that. I felt a tightness in my chest and something prickly at the back of my eyes as I thought of what I wanted Heero to feel. How I wanted him to feel it with me and no one else. I scrubbed my eyes with my hands. Now I was really confusing myself. Didn't we decide that we wanted to share our love with our friends? Still...I thought of my own feelings for Heero. How he had been my first...first friend...first lover...first...love? I closed my eyes and put my head down on my raised knees. I loved all my friends. I would die for any one of them. But mostly I wanted to live...for Heero. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with him. But...it was more than that. I didn't have words for it. Didn't have words to describe why he, of all my friends and lovers, was the one I couldn't live without.

I heard a muffled noise from the bedroom and pushed myself up against the wall just as Trowa came out, wrapped in a towel. He glanced at me before heading down the hall to his own room.

"I'm going to get some clothes on before coming down," he said over his shoulder.

I just nodded and looked up to see Heero standing in the doorway looking at me with a quizzical expression on his face. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his feet still bare.

"Are you okay, Duo?" His eyes searched mine. I forced a smile.

"Of course," I moved closer to hold him, loving the way his damp hair tickled my nose. "I just missed you. And I think supper's ready."

He chuckled. "I'd never want to keep your stomach from food." Grabbing my hand he pulled me toward the stairs. I felt a foolish grin spread over my face as I let him lead me to the kitchen.

Trowa joined us when we walked into the large kitchen. Quatre brushed by us on the way out with a bowl in his hand. He stopped to give Trowa a quick kiss.

"Chef salad tonight, guys. Everything's on the table. I'm bringing this up to Wufei."

Heero turned to Quatre. "Wufei's back?"

Quat nodded over his shoulder, "Said he wanted to eat in his room."

I was busy piling my bowl of lettuce high with cheese and ham when Heero turned to me.

"Why doesn't he want to eat with us? Problem with his mission?"

I just shrugged. "He didn't mention any problems."

Trowa began to fix his meal. "We have to talk to him," he hesitated. "About...everything."

I stuffed a large bite of tomato in my mouth in case they asked me anything else. I figured I couldn't lie with my mouth full. Luckily, Heero and Trowa remained silent as they ate (imagine that) and I finished well before they did. I rinsed my bowl in the sink and mumbled an excuse about checking my e-mail and hurried out to the hallway where I met Quatre.

"Help me with the candles," Quat hissed at me as we approached the ballroom. He handed me a box of kitchen matches and we had them all lit in about 2 minutes. (Being a demolition expert comes in handy sometimes.)

"Wufei's already dressed. He should be down here soon," Quatre whispered.

"I'm already here, Winner." A voice from the shadows made me jump and I thought Quatre was going to have a heart attack.

"Wufei!" Quatre hissed. "Why don't you try to scare me next time?"

I heard Wufei chuckle. "I came in while you were lighting all those candles. I think I'll just stay here in the shadows until...I'm needed."

I peered through the darkness, trying to make out his shape, but couldn't. I felt a sudden urge to be near him so I closed my eyes until I imagined I could "feel" where he was and started walking in that direction. When I got close to the wall, I could just make out his form, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Maxwell," he said softly. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah," I said, and reached for the back of his neck to pull him towards me. Our lips met in a soft, almost tentative kiss, both of us searching for the strength we would need tonight. I found it in my body's response to him; the quickening of my blood, my heart racing. I pulled back and tried to read his eyes in the darkness. I could feel his pulse beat beneath my fingers on his neck. All I could see of his expression was the gleam of candlelight in the blackness of his eyes. I moved my hand up to caress his cheek, then turned to join Quatre. Before I could step away, Wufei grabbed my hand and turned me back to him.

"Duo," he simply said. "I...thank you."

I smiled at him though I knew it was too dark for him to see. "Fei, you know I only do things for selfish reasons. You might as well thank me for my own breathing."

I walked away, but I could have sworn he whispered something that sounded like, "I already do."

Out in the hall, Quatre handed me a long piece of black silk.

"What's this for?"

He leered at me. "I'm sure you'll think of something." (You might think Quatre would have a hard time 'leering' but he's surprisingly good at it.)

He waved a second piece of silk in the air. "I thought I would use it just to remind Trowa to sit still - and that we're in charge this time."

"Ooh, I like it!" My mouth was beginning to water as we returned to the kitchen where the other two boys were cleaning up. Heero was at the sink where he had just finished the dishes and Trowa was wiping the countertop. He threw the dishrag at Heero who glowered at him before putting it in the sink.

Quatre cleared his throat, "Ahem...guys? Duo and I were wondering if you were...interested in having a little fun?"

Heero gave him a questioning look and Trowa raised his brows. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well," I moved past Quatre and winked at him, "we have something special planned. First you both need to take off your shirts."

They both pulled their t-shirts off without hesitation. Heero folded his and placed it neatly on the counter. There is just something *so* sexy about a guy wearing only jeans. And *two* guys barefoot and in jeans - well, I was trying not to drool.

Quatre blinked at me as I stood in front of Trowa. I picked up Trowa's hands and wound the silk around his wrists, then tied them loosely together. I wasn't worried about actually restraining him. Like Qat said, this was just a reminder. I turned to see my blond friend smirk at me as he tied Heero's wrists in a similar manner.

"Okay, here's the rules," Quatre said. "You have to stay quiet and in one spot. No matter how turned on you get, you can't join us until we say so. Got it?" He looked questioningly from Heero to Trowa, who both nodded at him.

"Alright, then, let's go." I tugged on the silk binding Trowa's wrists and he followed me to the ballroom, Quatre and Heero right behind us.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

I walked through the door and stepped to the side so I could see Heero's and Trowa's expressions. Trowa came through the door first and I heard his soft "oh..." as he took in the sight before him. Heero hesitated in the doorway, his surprise evident on his face. I did have to admit that Quat and I did a great job. The breeze from the open french doors stirred the wispy curtains. Flickering candlelight was reflected in the glass doors and in the dimly-lit crystal chandeliers overhead, while the edges of the room remained cloaked in darkness.

Quatre and I led our charges to the edge of the mat.

"Now sit here and be good," Quatre said as he pushed on Trowa's shoulders. Trowa gave him a mock scowl as he folded his legs and gracefully sat at the edge of the mat. Heero followed him and I bent to whisper in his ear. "You won't regret it." I added an 'I hope' in my head as I stepped over to stand near Quat. I reached over and grabbed his hand, hoping that he would feel how nervous I was and maybe help to *keep* the others from knowing. He glanced at me, then did a quick double take, holding my gaze while the edges of his mouth slowly curved upwards. I closed my eyes as he bent towards me, his lips barely grazing mine. His hands crept up to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer. I was beginning to forget everything as I opened my mouth to taste the sweetness of his breath. His lips and tongue teased mine in a slow, seductive dance. I leaned into him and he pulled my hips up against his. My breathing quickened and I couldn't help groaning. I felt him pull back slightly and one hand reached to cup my chin. I opened my now-heavy eyelids to see him smiling tenderly.

"You're irresistible, Duo," he whispered. I smiled at the ridiculousness of that statement, but I had to admit that I did feel better; more confident now. His smile broadened as he straightened and then turned to face Heero and Trowa. He took a deep breath and then began speaking.

"The last couple of weeks have been...wonderful. More than I," he paused and glanced at me, "more than *we* could ever have imagined." He gave a little laugh. "And I guess we have both of you to thank for it. After all, the two of you did start this whole thing."

One side of Trowa's mouth was curled up as he listened. Heero's eyes were serious and intent upon Quatre as he continued speaking.

"Duo and I would have never had the opportunity to...experience the...er...recent pleasures we've all shared if it hadn't been for your inspiration and courage to...uh...to..."

I looked up from my contemplation of my toes to catch his pleading look. "To 'go for it'?" I supplied.

He flashed a grin at me. "Yes! Exactly!" Turning back to the two boys seated on the mat, he said, "And now we ask that you both keep an open mind and maybe you can move on to...a new experience for you, too."

I glanced up at Heero to see that he had narrowed his eyes and was studying me. I bent my head, suddenly fascinated by my toes again.

Quat took a deep breath again. "I know that neither of you has had a chance to be uke with us, yet. And I know that you both have your reasons..." A glance at Trowa showed his jaw clenched, his eyes questioning. "We don't want to force or coerce you into anything," Quatre continued, "but we'd like you to consider it, seriously, tonight. It means a lot to Duo and I." He held out his hand and I twined my fingers amongst his. His eyes were glued to our joined hands as he said, "And since this is, hopefully, a night for 'firsts' there is someone else here who would like to share that with us."

Trowa blinked in confusion, his eyes widening while Heero glared at the two of us. Apparently he didn't like the idea of an interloper.

I heard footsteps approaching from behind me and I turned to watch as the candlelight picked up the first hints of golden flesh and burnished, ebony satin. With graceful ease, Wufei languidly approached the center of the room. Gone was the hesitancy and self-consciousness that was evident earlier today. Walking towards me was a seductive siren/god who was totally immersed in his part. He was again wearing the black heels and fishnet stockings, the candlelight slowly revealing his lithe form, from bottom to top as he approached us. The diminutive satin skirt came into view next, then the black corset which was small enough to reveal a toned masculine chest flanked by well-defined biceps.

I turned back to watch Heero and Trowa and I knew the exact moment that Wufei's face was illuminated by the soft candlelight. Trowa's eyes were bugging and his mouth was hanging open. Heero was only slightly more composed. I thought his eyebrows were gonna jump right off his face. I had to hold back my laughter, promising myself that there would be time for that later.

Wufei stopped between Quat and I. The heels made him a couple of inches taller and he bent to share a kiss with Quatre. I eased up behind Fei and ran my hands up under the skirt. Bending closer, I inhaled Wufei's clean scent and whispered in his ear, "I see you decided to ditch the thong, tonight."

He broke the kiss to tilt his head back and in a husky voice replied, "Just for you..."

I groaned and bent to nuzzle his neck, the sweet cool silk of his hair against my cheek. My arms moved to enclose him, my hands easing around to front, ghosting over the softness of the skin under the skirt. Wufei's head fell back onto my shoulder and he moaned.

I glanced up to see that the others were staring at us as if entranced. I shared a smile with Quatre as he continued speaking.

"Wufei had a chance earlier today to be uke." I saw Heero's brows go up even further. "And tonight he gets to find out what being seme is like." Quatre's face sobered as he looked at Trowa. "We were hoping that you, Trowa, would give him that honor."

Trowa sucked in his breath as he gazed at Qat. I could feel Wufei stiffen in my arms and continued to stroke him. Trowa turned to look at the beauty in my embrace. I was pretty sure that no red-blooded boy of our 'persuasion' could turn down this offer.

With his eyes glued to Wufei, Trowa slowly nodded. "The honor would be mine," he said in a rough voice.

I gently pushed Wufei in Trowa's direction and Quatre followed us. Quat bent to remove the silk from Trowa's wrists as Trowa reached his hands out to flutter his fingertips across the smoothness of Wufei's thighs. Quatre must have known what he was thinking because he whispered, "Go on, touch him. He won't disappear."

Quat and I gently lowered Wufei to the mat and after I gestured to Heero to join us we all made short work of Wufei's enticing outfit. His golden skin gleamed in the candlelight as four sets of hands and mouths worked on him. Soon he was writhing and moaning beneath us, thrashing his head back and forth.

I was paying homage to one delightful nipple when I heard him start to laugh.

"Stop!" he cried and we all immediately sat up. I didn't think anything was really wrong since he was laughing.

Wufei pushed himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think you wanted this to be over before it starts."

"Good idea," I smirked and reached for one of the tubes of lube that Qat and I had placed around the edge of the mat. Quatre accepted it with a smile and turned to Trowa, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

"May I prepare you for him?" Quatre breathed.

Trowa's eyes were closed, head thrown back as he managed a brief nod.

Heero and I scooted back a little, my fingers tracing delicate whorls across his bare back, his hands squeezing the flesh under my jeans.

Wufei pushed on Trowa's chest til he was laying flat on his back and straddled his waist. Quatre undid the button on Trowa's jeans and eased the pants and his briefs off. Fei leaned forward, one hand on either side of Trowa's head to share their first kiss. From where I sat it looked to be a pretty steamy one. Quatre parted Trowa's legs and slid one slickened finger into him, his other hand caressing Fei's tight ass.

I squirmed a little in my too-tight shorts and Heero obliged by unzipping them for me. He slid his hand inside and the touch of his rough fingertips against my heated flesh made me even harder. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it aside.

I looked back at the action across the mat. Quatre had added more fingers and from the way Trowa was wiggling I figured he was anxious to continue. Wufei sat up and looked as if he was about to move off of Trowa, when Trowa suddenly leaned forward, grabbed Wufei's hips and took Fei's entire length in his mouth. Wufei moaned, his hands gripping Trowa's head as his eyes closed in ecstasy.

The scene was entirely too hot for me to remain a bystander. Besides, I had an agenda of my own. I turned to Heero and drew him up until we were kneeling, facing each other. I unzipped his pants, as he had mine, and worked my hands beneath the cloth, kneading the smooth, muscular skin of his perfect body. Soon we had pants and shorts down to our knees. Heero pushed me down and eased his jeans off, then pulled mine off. As soon as the shorts cleared my feet he grabbed my foot and started kissing my instep, then continuing up my leg, moving his lips soft as feathers against my thighs.

"Ah...Heero..." I managed to squeak while trying to pull him up to lie beside me. He crawled up over me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I looked up to see his eyes focused on mine with his usual intensity. He can make me forget everything when he looks at me like that. But this time I was determined to at least plead my case.

Before I could say anything he purred, "Yes, Duo? Was there something you...wanted?" I caught the smirk in his voice and bit back my first retort, 'Yeah, your ass!'

Instead I raised my hands to rub my thumbs along the soft skin above his cheekbones. Heero's eyes softened and he turned to kiss my thumb. His voice was barely a whisper. "Whatever you want, Duo...it's yours." He bent his head and his lips worked their magic along my neck. "I'm yours..."

His words went straight to my groin via my heart. I growled and quickly switched our positions. Now I was leaning over him.

"Anything, Heero?" He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine, even as I leaned in to kiss him. I straightened and grabbed the black silk which had come loose from his hands and deftly retied them, this time securing them to the leg of a chair at the edge of the mat. I grabbed some nearby lube and started kissing my way down his hard body. When I got to his navel I paused and looked over at the action taking place just a few feet from us.

Trowa was on his hands and knees with Wufei behind him. Quatre was in front of Trowa whispering, telling him to relax, kissing him as Wufei entered him for the first time. I saw Trowa tense, then relax. As Wufei started to move, mounting passion was evident in Trowa's expression.

I turned back to Heero to see that he had been watching our friends, also. I winked at him and lowered my mouth to his hardness as I pressed one slickened finger against his opening. He hissed and arched his body off the mat, then relaxed and opened his legs further. I slowly moved a second, then a third finger inside of him, moving them until I felt him relaxing. I pulled up and coated myself with the lube, then lowered my body to his. I gently pushed my cock against his opening, then I stopped and ran my hands along the length of his bound arms.

"Is this okay?" I asked, and he answered by pushing his hips up towards me and kissing me roughly.

I drew a deep breath and slowly pressed my hardened length into his tightness. He was so, so incredibly tight. I stopped to let him relax some more and to try to control myself. Ever so slowly I eased forward until I was completely sheathed. I raised myself on my elbows to look down at him. Heero's eyes were half-closed, head thrown back and I didn't think he had ever looked more beautiful.

"H-Heero?" He licked his lips and looked up at me. "I...this...God, you feel so good...I mean...," I realized I was stuttering and took a deep breath, trying not to move my nether regions. Heero was smiling slightly as I tried again. "I wanted to let you know that this means more to me than just sex. I mean what we're doing...what you're doing now. It...I..."

Heero shifted beneath me, still smiling. "Duo," he said softly, "I love you."

I took his lips as I moved against him, the slight movement drawing me in even deeper. With a groan, I pulled out a little and again, slowly pushed in deeper. It was hard...so hard not to pummel him into the mat. I moved slightly and Heero gasped underneath me, his hands tightening on the silk that bound them together. I studied his face as I moved again and was rewarded when I brushed the same spot and Heero groaned. He opened his eyes to give me a pleading look. "Mmm...Duo...."

I really didn't need further encouragement. My pace quickened and I drove into his tight heat again and again. He was raising his hips to meet me and gasping with each stroke. I reached up and jerked at the silk, freeing his hands which he immediately wrapped around me, one hand grabbing the end of my braid like a lifeline. I felt my hair start to unravel and enclose us as we spiraled upwards, moving together like we never had before. The pleasure was increased a hundredfold because I knew this was Heero beneath me. My Heero, my Heero...

I didn't know I had spoken aloud til Heero hissed in my ear, "Yes, yours, Duo..." I felt his breathing quicken with our pace. I lifted both his legs to put them over my shoulders as I pressed into his sweetness again and again. He was gasping for breath as he tightened around me and I held him as closely as I could while he shuddered in release. His body clenching around mine was enough to send me over the edge and I shouted as my seed emptied into him.

Heero's breathing was still ragged as I held him to me. I rose up to my elbows, my hair a curtain around us as I looked down at him. My heart seemed to stop as I saw tears fall from the corners of his eyes to trickle into his hair and I realized that his ragged breaths were sobs. I gave a cry of distress and held him to me again, waiting as his breathing slowed. From far away I heard Trowa and then Wufei give in to their release but I couldn't muster the interest to even look over there.

"Heero," I began, "I'm so, so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I could feel tears pricking at the back of my eyelids. Heero raised his hands to pull my head back and look into my eyes. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm..." he swallowed. "I'm okay. Sorry I scared you. I scared myself, too." He shook his head again. "I don't know why I did that. It's just that it felt so...so..."

"Good?" I hopefully supplied and he encouraged me by chuckling.

"I've never felt anything like that before." He picked up one of my hands and placed it on his chest. "I mean...I've never *felt* anything like that..." His eyes pleaded with mine for understanding.

I nodded and tried to swallow the lump growing in my throat. I heard soft whispers next to us and Heero gave me another pleading look.

"Umm...Duo..." I hushed him with a finger to his lips and used my hair to wipe away all traces of his tears. I admired the brilliance of his smile as I bent to kiss the Perfect Soldier.

A giggle from Quatre told me that it was time to move on. I reluctantly parted from Heero and looked over to see a sated-looking Trowa and Wufei while Quatre crawled between them.

"Hey, Qat," I yelled. "How come you still got your pants on?"

"Not for long," Trowa growled as he grabbed the hem of the pants in question. Quatre rolled, still giggling as the four of us pounced. As I dragged the baggy pants off I looked up and met Heero's eyes. He held my gaze for several heartbeats, then winked, his gaze still holding mine as he lowered his lips to Quat's body. Damn, that man can be so sexy!

For the rest of the night I was aware of Heero watching me, even when he was with someone else. It's been like that ever since. And now that the war is over Heero has said that he and I will be sharing an apartment together. With frequent visits from our friends, of course.

I still have silly, romantic feelings about my relationship with Heero. I guess I just don't feel that they're so silly anymore. So sue me. Oh, and if you're ever in town, feel free to come by and visit. You might want to bring your own lube...

 

~owari~


End file.
